Min Li Ng (Earth-616)
; formerly , , | Relatives = Lieutenant Go Vin Ng (father), unnamed mother | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Vietnamese, Cambodian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Criminal | Education = | Origin = Human Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Fabian Nicieza; Mark Bagley | First = New Warriors #7 | HistoryText = Originally using the codename Firewall, Min Li Ng was a member of the Force of Nature, superpowered operatives funded by the eco-terrorist group Project: Earth. Min Li originally claimed that her pyrokinetic powers came from accidental exposure to a napalm explosion during the Vietnam War. Her father was Lieutenant Go Vin Ng of the South Vietnamese Army. As Firewall, Min Li and her teammates clashed with the New Warriors. Some time later, Min Li Ng was recruited by the Left Hand to join the Folding Circle in his bid to gain the power of the Dragon's Breadth cult. It was here that Min Li changed her codename from Firewall to Silk Fever. It was revealed that her mother was a member of the Dragon's Breadth cult. Tai, the cult's leader, forced Min Li's father to marry her and produce a child which she could make use of later. After a confrontation with Tai and the New Warriors, the Folding Circle retreated from the Temple of Dragon's Breadth and hijacked the Quinjet that the New Warriors had originally stolen from the Avengers. The Folding Circle crashed in Madripoor where they tried to become players in the the city's underworld, but were unsuccessful. During the passage of the Superhuman Registration Act, several members of the Folding Circle were recruited by Baron Zemo and the Thunderbolts, but Silk Fever did not appear. However, she was noted as one of the recruits for the Initiative. | Powers = Silk Fever is a mystically enhanced human who possesses the ability to psionically ignite oxygen molecules in her environment. The most visible manifestation of her power is an aura of fire that surrounds her body completely and obscures her physical features. She uses her pyrokinesis to project blasts of intense flame, either in controlled bursts or as an omni-directional wave powerful enough to incinerate large trees and human beings in seconds. Silk Fever has also learned to use her power to create superheated updrafts of air by which she can levitate herself and fly at subsonic speeds. Silk Fever can apparently keep her power active constantly, at least on a low level, as she remains sheathed in flames even if rendered unconscious. She can, however, resume her normal human form at will. Silk Fever is immune to heat and flames even if they are not of her creation, provided they do not exceed the maximum temperature she can generate with her own powers. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Min Li Ng may be related to the mutant pyrokinetic Tommy Ng aka Scorch who fought Night Trasher. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Silk_Fever | Links = }} Category:Project Earth members Category:Flight Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Mutates Category:Magic-Based Mutates Category:Universal Wellspring Category:Flaming Body